Ghostly Lantern
by Grimm Phoenix244
Summary: Read as Danny takes on the DC universe, find out if this Danny will either be a hero or villain or a little bit of both. But know this when you put a horny powerful Danny with beautiful girls things will get interesting. I know bad summary but hey better than the last one.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own DC comics and DP_

"Well this is the end huh?" a teenage boy with raven black hair,baby blue eyes wearing a pretty messed up jump suit that was black with a white collar with it he wore white gloves and boots,this was Danny Phantom A.K.K Danny but surely the boy got from the position on the ground, the wind blowing his hair."On the bright side it could have gone worse," the fourteen year old muttered to himself as he stared at the waste land that was once called Amity park " **The most Haunted town in America"** that very thought made him want to pull out his hair and then step on it. Of all the towns in America why Amity of the people to be granted power why him, maybe someone wanted it but one thing is for sure he didn't want...this power.

As he stared at the ruined buildings of the town he could not help but sigh there probably gonna blame it on him, they always do. "On the bright side this place really needed a make over," the boy muttered to himself trying to stay positive, but the frown on his face said it all...it was not waking. Deciding standing still won't do him any good he slowly moved his beaten out of shape body and made his way towards a certain unique red brick building that had a giant UFO on top of it and on it was written **FENTON WORKS** but that's not the weird part no the weird part was that there was giant green glowing shield that covered the entire building keeping it safe from harm or damage. To Danny it looked pretty funny all the surrounding buildings where pretty much destroyed with only a few standing but Fenton Works looked brand new. All the towns people were gathered there, if you were to ask Danny to describe the people of **AMITY** in one word only it would be **pathetic,** the very people that they laughed at are the ones that saved them in the end how...ironic? Whatever it didn't matter as long as he lived to see to tomorrow.

"The sooner the better," Danny said as walked at a slow pace suddenly the ghost shield began to shimmer before phasing out completely. A few minutes later people began pouring out of the house, some looked excited I mean really excited like kiss the ground excited. Some on the other hand looked pissed like...ah grind your teeth pissed oh boy, cue " it's that ghost boy it's all his fault"

"My house my cars all gone," the first to voice out his anger was Sam's dad Mr...ah Sam's dad? Whatever his name was, it never really mattered to Danny since the guy hated his ghost and human self. "You it's all your fault!" the man shouted with tears in his eyes pointing a finger at the ghost boy.

" _Saw that coming,"_ Danny thought to himself as he stared at the people in front of him. Before long every one started to join in all of them looking at the negative side of things non of them even thinking that being alive is worth more than their little toys, they could always get new ones.

"It's all that ghosts fault."

"Yeah."

"My car is gone."

"Yeah."

"My house is gone too."

"Yeah."

"Let's throw rocks at him."

"Yosh."

Okay who keeps on saying " _Yeah_ " cause it's not funny. And then the rocks came, the people began throwing rocks at him and him being to injured to fight or use his powers he just stood there taking the blows did it hurt? Fuck yeah it did those were rocks. But that pain was nothing to the pain he was feeling another pain the pain of betrayal he was feeling as he stared the seen in front of him. Most of the teens didn't move from their spots, his best friend did nothing but stare him with but a stock face and the girl he was so madly in love with did nothing but look away. What after everything they had been through this...is how it ends. Still in his thoughts he did not notice that someone had charged up an ecto bazooka until it was too late and blast taken him head on sending him flying into an already falling building the debris falling on him and boy did it hurt.

The people cheered as they saw the ghost scum get what he deserved, with that they made their way to the town hall hoping that their leader mayor **Masters** was okay. As everyone made their way towards the hall no one noticed the blazing green eye that was peeking from underneath the rubble of the collapsed building. **Rage** that was all Danny was feeling as lay underneath the rubble, but most of all he wanted to the people of Amity park to **Die**. Why after all his done for them they repay him...like **this**. The should **Die all of them all those mother fuckers must die!**

" **Daniel Fenton of earth your corpse has called out to me!"** said a booming voice. " **You have rage but your desire to kill is even more! Now take the ring of death and the oath shall guide you!"** as the voice finished a black ring with a strange symbol floated down and into the rubble. Danny's green eye widened as this happened before it suddenly closed. And then Danny's voice boomed.

 **"The blackest night**

 **Falls from the skies.**

 **The darkness grows as**

 **All light dies.**

 **We crave your hearts**

 **And your demise.**

 **By my black hand...**

 **The dead shall rise!"**

 _FLASHBACK END_

Danny woke up at the sound of someone knocking on door. "Master Daniel, master Bruce is back and he has a visitor," the helper of the Wayne manor Alfred Pennyworth said from the other said. "Okay down in a minute," Danny said in a monotone voice as he stood up from comfort of his bed.

Danny now dressed in a black turtle neck, black jeans and white shoes with a book in his hands slowly made his way towards the dining room a look of boredom clearly plastered on his face. Upon arrival Danny found no single soul so with an _I don't clear gesture_ the boy sat down and begun reading the book called _The mystery of the universe_ by some guy named _**Chase Walker**_ a.k.a _**CW.**_

After waiting for God knows how long, Danny fell asleep, but his sleep was interrupted as a ninja star was thrown his way luckily Danny caught it rather easily eyes still closed much to the surprise of the thrower. Danny slowly got up from his seat rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and even giving a small yawn. "Hey I believe you dropped this," Danny said in his monotone before throwing the star back to the owner who easily caught it.

Danny with a raised eyebrow slowly made his way towards his attacker who looked to be about ten years old, he had jet black hair, green eyes wearing some kind of ninja outfit. The boy quickly went on guard.

"What are you doing in my father's house!" the boy yelled in anger. Danny just stared at the boy his bored looking face angering the boy even more. "Well answer me!"

"What's it to you brat," Danny finally answered the same look clear on his face. By the look on his face one could tell that the boy was livid, how dare this fool treat him the next demon head like this and even call him a brat. And so with a battle cry Damian charged.

 _Sometime later..._

Alfred and Bruce searched for the boy in the entire house until they heard the sound of fighting. "Alfred please tell me where Danny is," the dark Knight said as pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. With the boy and Danny in the same room things might get ugly. "Think of it this way sir, master Daniel might peg the young master's ego down a bit," Alfred said the amusement clear in his voice. As both males walked in the room they couldn't help but sigh at the scene, there Danny was sited cross legged on the back of a beaten, busted lip, black eyed Damian still reading _the mystery of universe_.

"So he says his your son mind filling me in?" Danny asked in his monotone voice not even bothering to look up from his book. Bruce Wayne sighed now he had two sons to take care of at least one of them is tolerable while other not so much.

 _END CHAPTER_

 **Wow** _ **Grimmphoenix here so how do you like my first fanfic. If maybe you didn't know but Dannys a Black lantern yep those actually exist, I know right these even a white lantern Corp. Plan on having Danny join the Teen Titans that consist of sexy as fuck starfire, blue beetle, beast boy, nightwing and raven. Pairing is DannyxRaven. So ideas are welcome and please review, Follow and favorite.**_

 _ **Bye, bye!**_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

 **Bat cave**

In the bat cave sound of swords clashing could be heard as two figures could be seen going at it. Damian after being beaten by Danny decided to ask for a rematch this was after he went to hunt down his grandfather's old assistant who had betrayed him and is now on slades side. The kid was now grounded for also attacking the old Robin Dick Greyson now known as Nightwing,who along with Batman and Alfred were at the sidelines watching the fight.

"Okay brat I think it's time to end our little spar'" the black lantern elite said as blocked a strike from the soon to be Robin. They've been at it for about six hours without stop, the fight was pointless to Danny because Damian only landed a few hits and left Danny some bruises on the other hand Damian was bleeding like mad his outfit was torn all over and a few cuts littered his face. "No! Not until I defeat you!" the boy said as he breathed in heavily a sign that he was way beyond his limit.

 **With the others...**

"Aren't you gonna stop the fight? Course I think it's gone to far," Dick said as gestured to the fighting boys with his hand."I mean they have cuts all over their bodies but it's a wooden sword fight."

"I see what you mean but still Damian will approach Danny and Danny being who he is will except as a way of entertaining himself," Bruce said as he watched the fight before him a frown clear on his face.

"Why not separate Master Daniel and young Master Damian for sometime, well at least until we solve this Deathstroke business Sir," Bruce's trusted butler said with his usual calm look plastered on his face. "I highly recommend _**TITANS TOWER**_ for Master Daniel sir."

"Great idea Alfred, Dick you don't mind taking him?" Bruce asked Dick getting a nod from him as they stared at the fight in front of them.

 **Fight...**

Damian yelled as he run at Danny swinging his wooden sword hoping to get a strike but Danny having the same look of boredom effortlessly dodge. Getting irritated Danny deflected an incoming attack sending the boy back due to the power behind the attack, the boy quickly gathered his bearing and charged at Danny seeing this charge as will hoping to end the fight. The sword clashed as both pored their own strength into their attacks and now it was a stalemate as both tried pushing each other.

"Boy you sure hurt me huh?" Danny said with a small smirk. "I can see it in your eyes." Danny said as stared in the green eyes of the boy.

"Shut up and take me seriously," the boy yelled in pure anger.

"I know how it feels to feel alone, to abandoned by someone."

"Shut up and fight."

"The first time you attacked me you thought I was an intruder and after Bruce told you I was his adopted son you felt threatened because your father might pick me over you because am far better than you," Danny said to Damian who grew even more angry. "Don't worry brat your father won't abandon you like how your mother did, don't be so surprised we both know she left you for good besides I won't be staying for long," with that Danny pushed Damian away and walked away.

Damian now grabbed in a long sleeve black turtle neck and blue jeans. Sat in his room thinking about what Danny said,he was somehow right, but still. His thoughts were cut off as he felt a slight tremor. Taking it as a threat the boy grabbed his sword and went out the door. As Damian run through the halls of Wayne manor he was stopped by Alfred who was holding tray with two cans of soda.

"Young master hope you're not disturbed by master Daniel's personal training," the butler said with a small smile seeing the look of confusion cross the boy's face. "Go out back you'll find him there," Alfred said as he gave Damian the two sodas.

After some walking Damian slowly made his way through the woods towards a small clearing and what he saw amazed him. There Danny was floating a good 8 feet above the ground a black aura surrounding his body, his hair was now white as snow. His outfit was a black body suit with a white outline, white finger less gloves and white boots a black ring on right hand, the black lantern symbol displayed in white proudly on his chest, of course not that Damian knew this.

A black sword construct formed in Danny's right hand, he slowly raised the sword. " _ **Oi Damian wanna see something cool?"**_ Danny said his voice sounding like a lot of people talking ( _think AVATAR state voice). Damian_ could only nod as he stared at Danny in awe. With that Danny moved his sword and made a **slash** and the wind suddenly picked up,Damian held on for dear life as tried his best to get blown away. After a few seconds the wind stopped, Damian slowly got up from the ground (he was blown away) and slowly opened his eyes, what he saw amazed him the area around them had been cleared completely and on the middle stood Danny. Even though Danny eyes were a glowing black he still had the same look of boredom clear on his face this earned a massive sweat drop from Damian. As his power cooled down Danny slowly descended to the ground. As he Danny could not help but smirk as saw the look on Damians face (that look when you see a slice of pizza for the very first time).

"What was that?" Damian asked in curiosity. "Come on let's take a walk shall we," Danny said as gestured to the soon to be Robin.

Back at the manor Alfred and Bruce stared at the due with smiles on faces. Not far away Dick was on his phone muttering something to Starfire about bring someone new to titans tower.

"Let me get this straight so you're from outer space," Damian said which earned a nod from Danny."And you have a ring,that can destroy a planet if let to charge to full power."

"I can also make constructs of things I imagine," Danny said as the walked through the streets of Gotham city. They were currently out taking a walk, by walk I mean Danny going to buy a butt load of **ice cream**. "All look an ice cream shop."

"You have a problem with ice you know that right."

"I mean who wouldn't it's the food of the gods."

The due walked into the store with Danny moving rather quickly living behind an amused Damian. At the counter sat a girl who looked to be seventeen had purple lipstick black hair that had a purple streak, outfit consisted of black tank top that showed off her stomach and ripped blue jeans and black boots a bored look clear on her face a magazine in her hands. "Welcome to _freezers_ can I take your order," the Goth said without looking from her magazine. The first thing Damian and Danny noticed was that her pink name tag said _Lucy_ and secondly a ghostly _D_ with a _P_ inside it. This actually made Danny smile much to the shock of his companion.

"Damian stay behind me," Danny muttered as two white rings appeared around his torso before separating and in a flash of light stood an eighteen year old Danny with white hair blazing green eyes wearing a tight Black shirt with a his DP symbol on the chest in grey. "Ah yes my brother and I would like to order," the new transformed Danny said his voice now deep sending a pleasant shiver down Lucy's spine.

"Am y-yes m-mister right away," the girl said as she quickly got a pen and paper. "S-so what will y-you order," the girl asked with a small smile showing her perfect white teeth.

"Ah yes he'll have the chocolate flavored ice cream," Danny said pointing at Damian who had his hands crossed. "I'll have a strawberry Sunday."

"Okay right away please wait while I feel out your orders," Lucy said as she run to the back.

Damian and Danny toke there seats opposite from each other still facing each other. "So what's with the new look," Damian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh this it's just an old form I use when I want to get laid," Danny said with shrug as he tapped his finger on the table.

The two sat there making small talk getting know each other as they waited for their ice creams. Some time later Lucy returned with both their ice creams, she first gave Damian his and then while giving Danny his she suddenly 'tripped' and splashed Ice cream or over his shirt. "Oh sorry I'm such a-here let me show you to the wash room,please follow me," the girl said with a small smile as she walked away swinging her hips in rather seductive way. "Well bro this is good bye, go spend sometime with good old dad see and try to get along okay?" Danny said with a wave as he quickly went after the goth chick. Damian could only shake his head with a small smile as stared at his new older brother. Damian for someone who was raised to be perfect and was handed things on a silver platter could not but sigh in his. Life so far there a few things he wished for to be in a family with his mother and...father and to live a happy life of course with his grandfather but sadly that might not happen. He may have lost his grandfather but one thing is for sure he just gained a new brother and couldn't ask for more well maybe at least he could kill Slade then yeah that would okay. And with that the boy finished his Ice cream and left.

 **Lemon begin (if underage please skip until you see the next bold letters)**

In the ladies wash room Danny and lucys lips crashed against each other as they made out. Danny's tongue violating and dominating her mouth, he then squeezed her clothed ass earning a moan of pleasure from the goth chick. Lucy let go of Danny with a smirk as she toke a few steps back and slowly started striping showing off her gorges body, nice hips big ass and c-cup boobs. Seeing this Danny could not help but lick his lips all this well be fun.

"So you ready to take me~" Lucy said as she knelt before him and begun to undo his pants. "Oh don't worry beautiful I intend to," Danny said as Lucy removed his member from his pants. Lucy then proceeded to put his raging member in her mouth earning a moan from Danny. Before Lucy could pull out the black lantern elite grabbed her head and forced his cock passed her lips and into her throat, catching the goth off guard.

"Fuck your throat is so warm," Danny groaned out. "And so tight."

Lucy eyes widened as Danny began throat fucking her with such force, Lucy then begun moaning around his member making Danny moan and move his hips faster then before. The goth tried her hardest to pull him out but Danny's grip wouldn't let up. Danny was about to cum and he knew it, oh it's been a while since he had sex he remebers it like it was yesterday considering that it was yesterday. And so with an inhuman growl Danny came...hard. Lucy's eyes widened as his fresh out cum filled her mouth then her stomach but what surprised her was the amount of cum, he just kept on cumming. Danny then pulled out and shot a few strings of cum that covered her face.

"Ah Lucy don't tell me your done already?" Danny asked with a smirk as he looked at the panting girl in front of him. With his strength he lifted the girl up and put her on one of the toilets, he then spread her legs showing her hairless pussy. "Be gentle, it's been while since I had a good fuck," Lucy said as she nervously stared at his massive dick. "Okay here I go." and with that he entered her, making said girl moan in pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure.

After letting Lucy get used to his size, Danny begun thrusting at a fast pace making the the girl beneath him moan loudly.

"Ahhh!fuck yeah!" Lucy yelled as the elite lantern thrusts into her sending pleasure through her body. Danny even began moving at speeds that made him a blur. "Ohmagosh,ohmagosh am cuming!" Lucy yelled as she came hard covering his cock with her womanly juices and her pussy walls tightening around his dick making him cum instantly and filling her up completely. "Well that was unexpected," Danny said as stared at an out of breath Lucy. "How does it feel to know that you pleasured _**Phantom**_ himself," Danny said as his form shifted making Lucy's eyes widen, the snow white hair, the glowing green eyes, it's him how could she hard missed that. And so without warning she rapped her legs around his waist and passionately kissing him signaling that round two just begun.

 **Lemon end** _ **so you can come out now!**_

"So how long have you been a **Danny Phantom** fan or _**PHan**_?" Danny asked Lucy as the two sat talking to each other and of course with Danny eating his strawberry sunday. "Well it started a while back my brother Lincoln has white hair which most of his friends made fun about but after he saw you his courage boosted up and he was proud of his hair," Lucy replied as toke a bite out of her piece of chocolate. "Is that so, well good to know," Danny said before his phone vibrated, pulling it out Danny saw it flashing the bat symbol. "Looks like daddy needs help," he said as stood up begun and walking towards the exit.

"Will I ever see you again?" Lucy asked as she stared at his retreating form.

"Probably not Lucy-sorry didn't get your last name," Danny said with a small smile.

"Oh it's Loud,Lucy Loud."

"Lucy Loud huh? Well that explains a lot," Danny said as stood at the door. "Explains what?" asked a confused Lucy.

"You moaning rather **Loud** ly during sex," Danny said as walked of the store and with only one destination.

Now we find an eighteen year old Danny in his Black lantern suit taking down man bats that Slade released. As soon as he saw man bats he was excited, finally, but then Batman says don't kill them there humans. And now here he is floating in air above the ocean fighting man bats with black hammer constructs...sooo boring. Oh look here comes Nightwing in the Bat jet shooting antidotes and curing the man bats. "Fucking Dick just ruined my fun even though it wasn't that fun but still," muttered as flow down to were Robin a.k.a Damian were standing with some hot red head wearing black leather outfit. "Okay let's have some fun shall we?" Danny said as his form shifted to that of a 28 year old still wearing the black lantern elite uniform.

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **Well that was okay I hope, just to make it clear I didn't right this chapter Chris did and by Chris I mean Chris Uzumaki Phantom so year and the title has been changed just to be clear Chris is not my beta he's just an old friend. Bye bye see you next time!**_


End file.
